


I just can't wait for you

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Yuuto just can't hold back around Ren. Something about him just fires him up!
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 21





	I just can't wait for you

Yuuto had never really been one to take TPO into account when he was around Ren. He was a naturally hot headed and clingy guy and found himself always having trouble repressing his urges and desires. He couldn’t help flinging himself at Ren for a hug whenever he saw the smaller man or pulling him into a kiss whenever he felt like it, completely ignoring the awkward tension among the other bandmates as he did it. When Yuuto had the urge to show his love, he let it take control regardless of where he was. He was just too much of a loving person to resist! Ren, being as dense as he was, didn’t really pick up on the way it made others so uncomfortable so he would happily go along with whatever Yuuto was doing. Together they made the most annoying and mushy couple ever.

Currently they sat on a bench outside of Wataru’s college, living up to that title. Even in the excruciating August heat they clung to each other as Ren’s head fell on Yuuto’s shoulder and Yuuto’s arm wrapped around Ren’s back snugly. The two took turns giving each other small pecks on the cheek and giggling as they talked and waited for Wataru to finally finish his classes so they could make their way to practice. 

“Ren, I love you.” Yuuto smiled down at Ren.

“I love you more!” Ren giggled in return.

“How are you so darn cute?” Yuuto gasped as he pounced on Ren, enveloping him in a big bear hug and causing the boy to giggle in delight. 

“You’re cute too though Yuuto!” Ren responded, reaching up to pat Yuuto’s head. Yuuto could have died at that moment and been happy. The two were probably the biggest love birds in all of Japan. Everything the other did they found absolutely adorable and endearing, and they just couldn’t keep themselves off of each other. 

‘Ren was just too pure for this world!’ Yuuto had often thought to himself as he doted upon the blueberry haired vocalist. Ren had almost identical thoughts about Yuuto and how much he loved the man.

Yuuto’s eyes suddenly widened and he sprung up, almost knocking Ren, who was still clinging to him, off the bench.

“Ren, come with me.” He ordered and grabbed Ren’s wrist.

“Okay!” Ren chirped happily and followed along as Yuuto pulled him across the campus. “Wait yuuto… why are we going to the bathroom?” Ren questioned and Yuuto simply grunted as he pulled him into an empty stall and locked the door. Ren was still left confused as Yuuto turned around and pulled Ren into a tight hug, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder and breathing in his sent.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t take it any longer.” Yuuto huffed into Ren’s shoulder, and with their bodies pressing together in the hug Ren suddenly realized where this was going. He could already feel Yuuto’s hard-on pressing into his stomach through their layers of clothes. 

“That’s okay.” Ren assured him as he hugged Yuuto tighter. He could already feel Yuuto’s hands traveling down his back to grip his ass and the two pulled away slightly from the hug so that they could connect in a long, drawn out kiss. As Yuuto worked his tongue around Ren’s mouth and used his hands to knead the smaller boy's ass, he could already feel him begin the melt in pleasure as he stumbled backwards, hitting his knees on the rim of the toilet bowl. Yuuto kept the kiss going as he bent the boy backwards so he could reach his hand around Ren’s back to flick the toilet seat shut. Ren made no move to resist as Yuuto’s hands hooked in the waistband of his bands and began working them off of him. When he finally pulled them off and down to his knees Ren’s erection sprung forward and Yuuto quickly grasped it in his hand.

“You’re so cute, Ren.” He cooed under hooded eyes as Ren gasped and stumbled backwards again. Yuuto reached into his pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube he kept on him for emergencies such as this one. He squirted a bit onto his hands and then regained his grasp on Ren’s dick and began sloppily pumping it as he pulled the boy into another wet kiss. His other hand came back to knead at Ren’s now bare ass but stopped as it bumped into a handle near the hole. He pulled away from the kiss to question Ren but before he could Ren was already explaining,

“I put it in right before we left. I thought we were going to do it after practice anyways.” He gasped quietly. 

“Ah, Ren you’re the best.” Yuuto nuzzled his face against Ren’s own and gripped the butt plug, pulling it out with a pop. Ren stuttered forward and melted against Yuuto’s chest as the cold metal of the butt plug was replaced by the warm feeling of Yuuto’s already lubed fingers inside of him. Ren was already quite loose so Yuuto didn’t need to work him too much, but he still enjoyed taking his time easing Ren open. As he worked the boy open Ren reached down with shaky hands to start unbuttoning Yuuto’s pants. When he finally got Yuuto free he grasped his dick and looked up to Yuuto with big eyes.

“Can we do it together?” He asked and Yuuto responded with a grunt and a nod as he moved closer to the boy so that he could jack them off together. Unfortunately this turned out to be a difficult task. Ren’s small hand could barely wrap around Yuuto’s significantly larger cock on its own, so trying to hold both his and Yuuto’s was a task he wasn’t quite succeeding at. As Yuuto noticed Ren becoming more and more frustrated with the pout on his face growing wider he chuckled. Everything Ren seemed to do was just so endearing to him. 

“Let me lift you up.” He finally ordered as he decided Ren was now loose enough. Ren quickly obeyed and Yuuto hooked his arms under the boy's thighs to lift him up above the toilet seat and press his back against the wall. Ren wrapped his arms around the others neck and the two began to kiss again as Yuuto lined himself up to Ren’s hole. Admittedly, taking Ren from behind would have been much easier in the current situation, but Yuuto always wanted the face of his lover in view, so they took the harder route. As Yuuto began to push in Ren let out a loud mewl and Yuuto had to suddenly stop and shush him.

“Ren, remember where we are,” He flicked his head to the side guestering at the door, “I need you to be as quiet as possible.” he whispered into Ren’s ear and Ren nodded with a shudder. Yuuto was able to push the rest of the way in with no trouble and Ren somehow managed to keep himself silent as he did so. The real challenge for Ren was still coming as Yuuto began to slowly rock inside of him, grinding right up against his good spot. Ren shuddered and bit his lip to try and keep silent as Yuuto began to move more, eventually begining to pull in and out of him and start properly fucking him. 

Ren gripped the back of Yuuto’s shirt hard as he began pounding him in the wall. As they continued the promise to stay quiet slowly became forgotten as the sound of skin on skin clapping echoed through the empty bathroom. Yuuto was hitting so deep into Ren he couldn’t help but mewl with each thrust, and as he drove in deeper Ren’s moans grew louder. Right as Ren was reaching the edge and was about to call out Yuuto’s name, the door clicked open. The two froze immediately as they remembered where they were and Ren could feel himself begin to panic as he heard footsteps echo down the bathroom hall. Ren held tight to Yuuto and deprestly tried to calm his erratic breathing as the other boy stared over his shoulder. 

Suddenly Yuuto began to slowly slip himself out of Ren, and Ren sighed, half in relief and half in disappointment. Before Yuuto had completely slipped out of Ren though, he suddenly thrust back in causing Ren to jump and bite his lip so hard it almost bled as he struggled to keep himself quiet as Yuuto mimicked the action a few more times. When the footsteps finally faded and the door clicked shut again Ren began to yell,

“Yuuto! Why did you-aahhnng!” He was cut off as Yuuto regained the unrelenting pace they had been going before and the words died in Ren’s mouth as he swept up in the pleasure. He hadn’t realized how close he had been and it only took a few more thrusts until Ren was cumming all over his stomach and calling Yuuto’s name.

“Just give me a bit more time, i’m almost there.” Yuuto grunted as he fucked Ren through his afterglow. His thrust began to become sloppy and he pulled out just in time, his cum spilling down on the closed toilet seat. “Shit, maybe I should have thought that through a bit more.” He laughed to himself and helped Ren down and back to his feet. The boy wobbled as he clinged to Yuuto. Yuuto quickly cleaned the two up, along with the toilet, and redressed Ren. 

“Maybe we should just skip practice today.” Ren offered as he wobbled forwards.

“And continue this at home?” Yuuto added with a smirk.

“Yeah, m-mabye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this ship for FOREVER but i couldn't think of a good story for it. I actually have a few yuuren smut fics in my drafts but I just felt like i couldn't write the two of them correctly so ig this was kinda my final attempt, and I'd say it's at least better than the others, although i still don't really like this one.
> 
> also if yall have a request for a certain ship (as long as it contains ren cause i am such a simp that he's the only person i'll write for) then comment it cause i'd like to write some rarepairs as well and i might consider them lol.


End file.
